A Mage of the Circle
} |name = A Mage of the Circle |image = Quest AMageOfTheCircle.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Magi Origin |start = Jowan |end = Duncan |previous = The Harrowing (quest) |next = Bound in Blood and Magic |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Mage of the Circle is a quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is part of the Magi Origin questline. Involvement Apprentice mages who survive their Harrowing become full members of the Circle of Magi. After having successfully completed your Harrowing, you wake up in bed the next morning to find your friend Jowan hovering over you. He's clearly concerned that he hasn't yet been called for his own Harrowing, but he tells you that First Enchanter Irving wants to see you and you'd better not keep him waiting. Walkthrough Apprentice Quarters Your goal is to make your way to the centre of the map and up to the Senior Mage Quarters on the second floor. There's nothing else that you need to do in the Apprentice Quarters, but you may want to explore a little for Codex entries and some loot. * Immediately after Jowan leaves, you can hear two female apprentices talking. Apparently, Cullen has already been gossiping about your Harrowing. (One or two of the apprentices around this floor may have a bit of gossip about him.) * Talking and listening to other apprentices on this floor yields bits and pieces of background information and rumour. For example, you may find you're not the only one to notice that Jowan is acting oddly; hear that another apprentice has opted for Tranquility to avoid the Harrowing; or catch the rumor that an apprentice has been dabbling in blood magic. * In your dormitory, you can find a and a . * If you turn left out of your dormitory you can creep up to a couple of templars guarding big double doors, and hear them gossiping about an apprentice who's going to be sent for ... something. If you talk to Bran he will tell you that you are not allowed out of the Tower. There's also a in this area. * Turn back past your dormitory and enter the next one for some more gossip and another and . * Ignore the Basement door for now, but make sure to get the random loot from the and that you pass. * In the Classrooms area, you can find a Book containing Codex entry: The Fade. You can also observe several enchanters instructing apprentices. * In the central area, find the Book containing Codex entry: Mana and the Use of Magic, then take the exit up to the second floor. Senior Mage Quarters Your destination is Irving's Study at the bottom of the map - again, while there's nothing else you need to do, you may want to take a bit of time to hear the gossip (rumours of a new Blight, an army gathering in Ostagar and a visiting Grey Warden among other things) and collect some Codex entries. * Talk to Owain to find out a little about the stockroom and Tranquil mages. * Take the southeast exit from the central area into the Library. Senior Enchanter Sweeney is browsing the shelves nearby (he has nothing much to say now, but you may want to remember him for later). * At the southern end of the library are shelves containing Codex entry: Hierarchy of the Circle and the sections on the Creation and Primal schools. There's also a mysteriously empty bookcase. This section was cleared by Irving; the missing books are on his desk. * You can talk to Eadric a bit about the role of elves in Fereldan society -- or if you're a fellow elf, the lost glory of your race. * At the northern end of the library, you can eavesdrop on Senior Enchanter Torrin and Niall discussing Tower politics. Talk to the Senior Enchanter to unlock an entry about the different fraternities. Niall will talk to you a bit about apostates. * Nearby are the library's sections on history and the Spirit and Entropy schools. * Next door to the library are the Guest Quarters, which an elderly mage is busy preparing (for a visiting Grey Warden called Duncan, if you ask). The mage will tell you how he nearly became a Grey Warden himself back in the day, and how he still regrets missing the opportunity. This room contains an . * The next room along is the Mage Dorm. In the second cubicle is a mage who will explain that these are to be your new quarters. A and an contain random loot. * Further along the corridor is Cullen, a junior templar, who seems a bit nervous. (If you are female, you can make him especially nervous without even trying - lending credence to the rumors that he is infatuated with you.) He was on duty at the recent Harrowing and is glad that nobody had to be put down. * In the next room are an of loot and a . There is also a book on the table, next to a mage, which yields Codex entry: The Cardinal Rules of Magic. * The next room along is the Laboratory, overseen by Senior Enchanter Leorah. She will hurry you along to Irving (another mage in the room may complain that she's been rather testy lately). Also here are a containing some crafting materials, a locked door to the storage caverns (useful later) and books on the bookshelf which relate to maleficarum. * Next is the chapel, where you can speak with Keili (an apprentice clearly not comfortable in her own skin) and Lily (an initiate of the Chantry who congratulates you on completing your Harrowing). A book, an altar, a lectern and two bookcases unlock more codex entries. * At the very end of the corridor is a templar guarding the stairs up to the next level (off limits until dinner time). * Enter Irving's office and witness the tail-end of an argument between him and Knight-Commander Greagoir. Duncan will notice your arrival and interrupt them, at which point Greagoir will leave. Duncan will mention that the kingdom needs the mages' help to fight the darkspawn, and that there may be another Blight, but Irving forestalls him to welcome you formally into the Circle and present you with your robes, staff and ring. You will also receive Codex entry: Duncan and updates to Irving and Greagoir's entries. * Irving will ask you to escort Duncan back to his quarters (which you can do either courteously or under protest). Before leaving Irving's office, you can sneak a peek at the Pile of Books on the bench by the back wall. * While you accompany Duncan, you may ask him about the darkspawn attacks (to unlock Codex entry: Darkspawn) and/or the argument between Greagoir and Irving (he will offer no input on the argument unless you are Persuasive). * Once you reach the guest quarters, you will receive Codex entry: The Grey Wardens and the quest will be completed. You can still talk to Duncan a bit further, and ask him about the Grey Wardens, darkspawn, blood magic, and the Tranquil. (Future dialogue with Duncan - once you leave this room - will not include these particular options.) Rewards Result Once the quest is complete and you're done questioning him, leave Duncan in the guest quarters to find Jowan lurking in the corridor. He wants to talk to you: this is the start of the next and final quest in the Mage Origin story, Bound in Blood and Magic. Gallery Jowan.jpg|Jowan, fellow mage apprentice and The Warden's friend NPC-Niall.jpg|Niall, an Enchanter of the Circle Tower Eadric DA wiki.jpg|Eadric, an elven apprentice mage NPC-Keili.png|Keili, an apprentice mage who prays daily to the Maker to help her bear what she thinks of as the curse of her magic LilyProf43.jpg|Lily, an initiate of the Chantry Quest_AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Meeting Duncan, a Grey Warden, along with Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving Character Owain.jpg|Owain, a tranquil mage and keeper of the Circle Tower's storeroom NPC-Torrin.jpg|Senior Enchanter Torrin NPC-Leorah.jpg|Leorah, the Tower's newest Senior Enchanter Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests